The Greatest Story Ever Told
by xoxogirlie
Summary: **Smitchie** Warning for major fluff! Songfic to "The Greatest Story Ever Told" bye Oliver James. I'd suggest listening to it while reading the part where the lyrics are put in!


**AN: Ok so I was listening to music when this song came on and it gave me this idea so I decided to go with it. I'm working on my next chapter for "Saying Goodbye" so it's coming soon.**

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Mitchie said as she did her makeup. "And to Shane Gray of all people," she continued.

"He loves you so much," Caitlyn said.

"You look beautiful," Mitchie said to Caitlyn. Caitlyn was already dressed in her green strapless bridesmaid dress. Caitlyn's hair was mostly down, with a few curls pulled back.

"Well, I'm glad you think so now, because the second you get your dress on and your hair done up, I'm not going to be able to hold a candle to you."

Mitchie grinned. "I'm sure Nate will like you better."

Caitlyn laughed. "Well I certainly hope so. He's my fiancé and besides if he had the hots for you, Shane would personally kill him. All right, makeup's done. Hair time!"

Mitchie sat as a professional hairdresser went to work.

**With Shane**

Shane paced back and forth holding a piece of paper and pencil writing down little things.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nate asked.

"Working on my vows," Shane said not looking up. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white rose pinned on his lapel.

"Weren't those supposed to be done say, I don't know, like last week? Dude, you're getting married in a half hour!"

Shane looked up. "You think I don't know that? Besides they're done, I just want to make sure they're perfect."

"You do realize all you have to say is 'I love you' and she'll be happy?" Jason said.

Shane looked at Jason unbelievably. "Are you an idiot? You just say 'I love you' as your vows, and any girl is going to walk out and leave you at the alter. Girls like romantic stuff and that's what I'm going to give Mitchie!"

**With Mitchie**

Mitchie stepped out of the dressing room fully dressed in her beautiful strapless ball-like gown.

"Oh my god Mitchie!" Both Caitlyn and Sierra said in awe.

"Does it look ok?" Mitchie asked.

"You look beautiful! Shane's going to flip!"

A grin appeared on Mitchie's face. "I hope so."

The wedding was just about to begin. Shane, Nate, and Jason gathered at the front of the church. Pachabel's "Canon in D" began playing and Sierra began walking down the aisle, followed by Caitlyn. They carrying bouquets of white roses. They reached the front of the church when the traditional wedding march began to play. The guests all stood up awaiting Mitchie. With one arm looped in her fathers and the other hand grasping the bouquet she began walking up the aisle toward Shane. Shane felt his breath hitch in his throat. 'Oh my god,' he thought. He swallowed deeply and gazed deeply into Mitchie's eyes. The matching grins didn't leave the couples faces for a moment. They eventually made it to the front of the church where Mitchie's father let go of her arm and she then looped her arm through Shane's.

The Reverend began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Shane Adam Gray and Michelle Louise Torres in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," her father answered.

'I love you,' Shane mouthed to Mitchie.

Mitchie grinned. 'I love you too,' she mouthed back.

The preacher began to speak to Shane. "Shane, do you take Michelle for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he answered looking deeply in Mitchie's eyes.

The preacher turned his attention to Mitchie. "Michelle, do you take Shane for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered smiling widely.

"At this time Shane has a song he'd like to play for Michelle," the reverend said stepping aside. Jason grabbed Shane's guitar and handed it to him.

"I wrote this for you Mitchie, I hope you like it." With that he began to play.

_Thank you for this moment_

_I've gotta say how beautiful you are_

_Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for_

_There you are_

_If I could have one dance forever_

_I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I together_

_I'm so glad, I'm your man_

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know, I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day._

_But if destiny decided_

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

_I don't hear the music_

_When I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body_

_Close to mine._

_Its the way we touch that sends me_

_Its a way we'll always be_

_Your kiss, your pretty smile you know I'd die for_

_Oh baby, your all I need._

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know, I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day._

_But if destiny decided_

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you,_

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know, I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day._

_But if destiny decided_

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you,_

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

Shane finished the last note and by this time Mitchie was in tears. Shane looked at her lovingly. Mitchie wrapped her arms around him. The preacher led the pair back to the altar to begin the vows.

"I Shane Adam Gray take thee Michelle Louise Torres to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, for as long as we both shall live."

"I Michelle Louise Torres take thee Shane Adam Gray to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, for as long as we both shall live."

At this point the preacher asked Nate for the rings. Nate gave them to him. The celebrant said, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

As Shane placed the ring on Mitchie's finger he said, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Once again the preacher said, "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Mitchie said as she placed the ring on Shane's finger.

The preacher continued. "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Shane and Michelle, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Shane and Michelle have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

After hearing those words Shane leaned over placing one hand behind her head and one hand on her hip and kissed her. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered. Mitchie giggled.

The preacher then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, the loving couple,

Mr. and Mrs. Gray" Shane grasped Mitchie's hand and they turned around both with huge smiles on their faces. The music began to play and Mitchie and Shane exited the church, off to their new life together as husband and wife.

**AN: Ok so I know that was really cheesy. Haha I actually had to look up all of the stuff that the preacher has to say. Yeah, I'm just in the wedding mood because my sister is getting married soon. The song is called The Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James and no I don't own it, but I definitely recommend it. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
